Fiery love
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: 69 years ago he left me at the altar all by myself with the company of a perverted priest, now Im back.


_**Damon POV**_

"And I like you too" I told the black haired girl as I let go of the blond and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggled and threw her head back. I bit into it, causing her to moan.

We were in the forest, the two girls were dressed in singlets and panties. The blond wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"And you a bad girl aren't you?" I asked her, she giggled.

The dark haired woman twitched and then went limp in my arms. Her blood tasted so good.

I was interrupted by loud music blasting from my house. I dropped my latest victim to the ground carelessly, wiping the blood off my mouth. Turning around I snapped the blond's neck and ran in Vampire speed to my house. What the hell?

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire  
>Tonight I'mma let you take me higher<br>Tonight baby, we can get it on  
>Yeah, we can get it on yeah<em>

I frowned, no one should be here. Unlocking the door I walked inside. A pair of Cherri red stiletto's were neatly placed on the ground.

"Andie?" I called, no reply. The music still ran through the house.

I shrugged off my leather jacket and tossed it on the ground.

"Stefan, if your not on bunny blood anymore and your having a party with naked girls I'm going to be pissed that you didn't invite me!" I called into the dark house.

I could hear little giggles coming from the living room. In Vampire speed I was in the living room in an instant.

There, dancing to the music, was a caramel skinned girl with curly brown hair. She wore a lacy red bra and skinny jeans. I felt my teeth extend. All of the sudden I was starving for blood. Her blood.

The girl held the bottle of scotch to her mouth and twirled around with a man.

She giggled as he pulled her from behind into his arms and planted kiss's all over her neck. I could see the light blue veins on her neck through her skin.

Suddenly she caught my gaze and smirked. That girl, I'd seen her before.

Her beautiful, muddy green eyes swept over my body and she bit her red lips. I ran to her and pushed her against the wall. My hand wrapped around her neck. The girl was strong though. She flipped me over so she was pinning me to the wall.

"Hello, Damon" she smirked at me. I loved the sound of my name on her lips. Then it hit me. That girl. Bonnie.

**Bonnie POV**

I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing at his body again. I let go of him and strutted over to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Leave, now, forget what happened" I whispered softly into his ear so Damon couldn't hear.

I pulled out of Andre's arms or was it Andrew? Oh who cares, I thought and walked over to Damon. His eyes never mine.

"Miss me, babe?" I asked him and ran a long finger across his jaw line. He stiffened and his ice blue eyes found my breasts. I chuckled, he still hasn't changed.

"Bonnie, what are you doing, you should be dead" he said coldly. I pouted.

"But babe, I thought you _loved_ me?" I said softly and slid my hands under his black t-shirt, feeling his chiseled abs. He tried to hide a moan, which boosted my ego.

"You didn't answer my question" he replied, glaring down at me. I sighed.

"Fine, be like that. But if you must know, I'm a vampire" I shrugged and snatched my hands away from his abs and let them fall to my sides.

"You can't be. Your a witch" he told me.

"I was...until you left me at the altar on our wedding day" I said and hissed the last part. The heartless bastard left me standing alone at the altar 69 years ago.

"Well, let's face it I _am _too good for you" he smirked. I wanted soo bad to give him an aneurysm but held it back. Think of the plan, Bonnie, think of the plan.

"After you rudely left, a man named Klaus turned me, such a nice man- and good in bed" I said, sending a wink in his direction. Damon rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you want?" he asked me angrily. I smirked, enjoying this little gathering.

"I want in on your little 'Kill Klaus- Save Elena' game. Klaus took something from me along time ago and I want it back" I told him.

"Like what?" he questioned. God his eyes are beautiful, I thought and immediately pushed the thought away.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise now would it?" I said playfully.

"Okay, but how can you help us?" he asked. I walked over to the couch and pulled on a red tank top and black leather jacket.

"I can make sure Klaus never lays a hand on your precious Elena" I told him as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How?" he asked. I smiled a dazzling smile at him.

"Magic" I replied and wiggled my fingers.

"I don't trust you. I broke your heart 68 years ago" he told me. I glared at him.

"69, Damon," I began and flashed the ring at him "but I guess it's up to you what you want to do. You could just let Elena get killed...I wonder what her blood tastes like, Klaus will love her" I finished. Damon's face hardened.

"Fine, but your sleeping outside" he said pointing to the door.

"Damon, I want to help. It's the only way I can get back what's mine, I'm desperate" I told him and placed a hand on his arm. Damon's eyes narrowed and he walked off.

I turned around and sent a wicked glance his way. You have no idea what your in for, I thought and vanished.

_10 minutes later,_

"Klaus!" I called into the dark, vacant ally way. No answer. The sound of rat's running across the stone ground ran filled the allyway.

I stepped deeper into the ally but was suddenly pushed against the hard wall. I smirked and licked my lips when I realized who it was.

"Klaus" I purred as his strong hands pulled my body to his. His mouth kissed along my jaw line and my head fell back.

"How was your little trip to the Salvatore's?" he asked me.

"Wonderful, the lovestruck idiot was happy to let me join" I smiled at him and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"And he believed everything?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Good, all we need now is the moonstone, that wouldn't be a problem for you would it?" he asked, his eyes focused on me.

"Of course not" I told him. Klaus chuckled and then his lips were on my neck. Nibbling. The sensation was ticklish but I knew I shouldn't laugh. I bit my lip to keep back a moan.

Suddenly his half closed eyes turned black and his teeth pierced into my skin. I let out a gasp. One of his hands was placed on my hips tightly and the other was on my back, pulling me closer to him.

"_A witch's blood is the sweetest" _Klaus had told me when we'd first met.

I felt myself giving into him.

_**Hope you guys liked it. **_

_**Please review**_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**_


End file.
